


秘不可宣

by queso35



Category: gdjzj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queso35/pseuds/queso35





	秘不可宣

我跟老朝奉谈完大致已到深夜。

不过说实在的，我并不太清楚，毕竟宾馆里门窗紧闭，窗帘被拢得死紧，不知道药不然怎么想的，连个表都没给我留，我也只是凭生物钟随便一猜。

老朝奉在电话那边挂断，大哥大已经被我的脸煲得发热。

药不然似乎有心灵感应似得，在电话挂掉的瞬间推门进来，拉好门锁，问：“谈完了？”

我回道：“谈完了。”

他收了桌上我吃完的餐盘，又问：“顺利吗？”

“我看不见得。”

药不然咧开嘴笑笑，半坐在我对面的书桌上，从熨烫整齐的西装裤里摸出来半包烟，掐在手里点燃。

我看他一副没想走的样子，不愿在和他说点什么，径自去了卫生间，用凉水扑了几把脸。

等到我回来时，药不然还坐在原来的位置上，烟已经燃到快要烧上指头的位置。

他看我回来，把烟蒂放在嘴边，吸了一口，缓缓吐出。

烟草灼烧出的白雾向上升腾，药不然的脸在烟雾后忽明忽暗。

刘一鸣那句话不住在我脑中盘旋，鉴古易，鉴人难。

风里来雨里去这么长时间，我唯一没摸透的就是他药不然。

“大许。”他突然开口说话。

我抬起头，药不然还穿着他最常穿的西装三件套，花领带，酒红外套，配烙了花的金圆扣，口袋里塞一方米棕格子的丝绸手帕，腰收得很窄，胯和腿也合身，多半是老手师傅给身定做的。

我看他这样，就想起先前多少次出生入死，不知道里面又有多少事儿是编排好的戏。

药不然把烟掐了，墨玉似的眼睛看着我，双手扶着桌子沿，皮鞋点了下地。

他像是在想什么，慢慢消化着嘴里尼古丁的味道，半晌后，问道：“做吗？”

他这句话说得轻而随意，我一晚上接收了太多事，一时没反应过来，想着“做什么？”“拉我合伙作假？”“那老朝奉那边又怎么说？”

我正准备问他，就见药不然扯了领带，把西装上那漂亮的小圆扣一个个解开。

我这才反缓缓应过来，登时脑袋“轰”地一下。

我记起前一阵他喝醉酒时候发生的事儿，现在看来，那里面问题太多，首先大狗就不可能有这个胆敢给五脉的人下药，再说心思缜密如药不然，怎么可能喝到连人都分不清的程度，况且以他目前的身份，那女朋友也多半是拿来蒙人的。

这么一想，药不然当天的行为就耐人寻味起来。

要说是探探我对他的信任程度，别的好办法多了去了，何必用这种稍微想想就有漏洞的法子，要说想套我的话，那天他也没什么动作，只是耍赖缠人，次日醒来后还让我尴尬了好一阵子。

这么一排除，我更加头痛。

药不然已经解开了西装扣子，把外套一脱，搭在椅背上，慢悠悠道：“怎么着啊兄弟，给个准话啊。”

我坐在沙发上，问：“你到底想干什么？”

药不然乐了：“可不是我想干什么，哥们儿，这是你想干不想干的问题。”

他即使在这时候仍有心情说一语双关的玩笑话，末了还挑了下眉毛，好像我俩不是在一个层层守卫的牢笼里。

我心里升起方才灭了些的怒火。

药不然这个人太难让人看透了，好像永远无法预料到他下一步的动作，他是会冷着脸杀了你，还是会笑眯眯地救了你。

我强压下揍药不然一拳的冲动，再问了他一遍：“你到底想干什么。”

药不然把马甲也脱了，脸上的笑有点僵。

他半真半假地叹了口气，说：“哥们儿，真不再考虑考虑，过了这村儿可就没这店儿了。”

我死死盯着他，想从他的表情里找出哪怕一丝的有用信息，看到的却只是玩味，或者说带有深暗意味的笑意。

药不然解开几颗衬衫扣子，大大方方让我看了一会儿，片刻后，知趣似得把扣子又系上了，一件件将搭在椅子上的衣服拿起来放在手臂上。

“得，君子不强人所难，”他神色稍微变了一些，也许是为了应对门外的人，显得更加冷漠，即使如此，他的声音还维持着与我对话时的轻佻，两相结合融出中不和谐感，“你今天就待房间里吧，甭想跟别人联系，要什么就用屋里的通话器告诉我，不过大许你也是聪明人，你应该知道……”

他说着几个注意事项，或许是因为今晚发生了太多事，我的脑袋愈发混沌。

药不然只穿了衬衫，是和外套一样的酒红色，肩很宽，但不厚，胯骨之上被牛皮腰带勒得细细的。

他嘴唇比我印象中要发白一些，许是抽烟抽多了，又和黄烟烟打了一架的缘故，也有可能是前一阵受得伤还没痊愈，但眼睛依旧很亮，黑得彻底。

他说着往房门的方向走，很知趣似得没有半点停顿，眼见就要到了门边。

我看了他一会儿，脑袋没转过来身体已经先一步行动，起身冲了上去。

再待我清醒一点，药不然已经被我拽过来扔在了床上，揉着手臂龇牙咧嘴。

我看向床上的药不然。

他在被我拉过来的时候手撞上了床头的铁杆，手臂红了一片，衬衫扣子也崩了一个，余下的外套马甲散在地上。

他揉着胳膊，像没注意到我的情绪变化似得，笑道：“怎么着，改主意了？”

他笑得挑衅又乖张，我怒气迎头，愤恨和被欺骗的悲伤占据所有思维，当下只知道这玩意儿是祸害，留不得。

我沉下背，双手摁在了药不然的脖子上，手指渐渐收紧。

他喉结滚动，但身体一动不动，血液在我的掌心极速流淌。

我用了力，药不然难挨地闭了下眼，几乎立刻就失了血色，手虚虚地搭上我的腕子上，却没有阻拦的样子，反而像是在抚摸。

他挣扎的一点也不厉害，只是挺了挺腰，又徒劳地跌回去。

药不然的命真正意义上的握在我的手里。

我回忆起这些天和过去的一切，爷爷的死，父亲的死，好友的死，受伤和意外，以及事情的真相。

药不然在里面到底充当了什么角色，他的所作所为有几分是真情实感，又有几分是逢场作戏？

房间内很静，粗重的喘息声下，不知不觉间我开始看不清药不然的脸。

我朝他说了泄愤的话，最后阻挡视线的眼泪落下去一滴，滴在药不然脸颊上。

他嘴唇颤了颤，不知道是因为窒息没有声音，还是本来就没什么可说的，像个旧风箱似得艰难地喘了几下，抬起手，很轻地，拍了下我的肩膀。

我松开了他。

药不然隔了半秒才急促地抽了一口气，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

他斜卧在床上，脖子印了深红色的手指印，咳得接连不停，像要把肺都呕出来。

我看着他四肢攒在一起，慢慢喘匀了气，再慢慢躺回床上。

他胸口起伏地厉害，抬着眼看我，面如金纸，只是嘴唇有了点血色，却神色平静，像是根本不知道刚才自己离化成一抔土只有一步之遥。

我坐在床沿，用手搓了把脸。

“你想弄死我啊。”药不然说，声音要比平常嘶哑很多，多半是刚才伤了喉咙。

我回他：“走吧。”

他没出声，大概要再休息一会儿，毕竟这幅样子出去，难免遭人口舌。

过了会儿，床上动了动。

药不然一伸手把我拽倒，拎着我的领口凑在我面前。

“那来吧。”

他抬起头，第二次的，我和他贴在了一起。

 

 

一切都像是顺水推舟，自然无比。

我压着他的后背进入他，或许是还存着不理智的情绪，药不然准备的乳膏被我扔了大半，只余了小部分做基础的润滑，让彼此不会受伤，这致使那里面甚至还不如他出了汗的身上湿，绞得我太阳穴突突地跳。

药不然头顶着床头，双手搁在脸边，一反方才油嘴滑舌的架势，像是被摁了什么钮似得一言不发，连呼吸声都放得很低。

像是在故意迁就我，故意讨好我。

他越是这样，我越是心烦。

性器进了大半，我把他抬高了些的肩膀摁下去，再抓紧了腰，用力把最后的部分送进去。

估计是最后一下顶得厉害了，药不然往前扑了扑，毫无预兆地往右侧倒，膝盖和手肘拉着床单扯出一大段距离才稳住颓势。

他的左腿没好完全，似乎不能受力，新鲜的手术刀痕泛着白，沿着小腿绕了一圈，周围淤红，缠着他脱了一半的西装裤。

我还没见过他的伤，这么一看确实不轻，当时情况紧急，医院条件也不如北京，一条疤弯弯曲曲，横亘在完整平滑的皮肤上，十足的碍眼。

我盖住那块疤，药不然的身体明显僵了一下。

我摸索着手心里不平整的伤痕，再往里顶了顶。

入侵物一寸寸楔开肉道，内里遵循本能的排斥推挤着异物，却没有半点放抗余地，被不留情面地彻底撞开。

真是疼得凶了，但又因为被握着要害不敢动，药不然闷在枕头里叫了一声，整条病腿不住地发颤，几乎就要支撑不住，跌进被子里。

我摸他腰两侧绷紧的肌肉，尝试着动了几下。

药家少爷再怎么说也是娇生惯养的，一身皮肉虽也没细成什么样，但比我好上太多。

我肏着他的动作并不大，但抵不住里面干涩异常，又还没适应，每动一下，他身上几块肌肉就如临大敌似得绷起来，滚烫地挨着我的手心，像一块被揣在怀里捂了半宿的和田玉。

药家二少爷再次没了声，闷葫芦似得埋着头，做足了被欺负的架势。

我越动越闷，把搁在他腿上的手放下，转而去拉他的手臂，让他仰起头。

我问他：“满意了吗？”

药不然脸上不知是因为缺氧还是别的原因，从颧骨到耳根红了一片，额头上的汗甚至蔓延到了发根，被刚刚拽起时脸上还有些许痛苦迷茫，等再一转眼，又换上了满不在乎的笑模样。

“还成吧。”他笑笑，揶揄般的往下一瞄，“我说大许，硬件可以，技术还得多学学，你对我未来嫂子，也这么着啊。”

我把他翻了过来，和他面对着面。

分量十足的东西在身体里转了个个儿，药不然再怎么撑也抵不住，脸色变了变，手在床上抓了一把，脖子高高昂着，哆哆嗦嗦呼出口气，好悬没叫出什么丢人的声来。

“不是做就行吗，还挑什么技术。”

我估计是十来年没说过这么损人的话了，药不然都噎了一下，罕见地没驳我。

我把他那碍事的裤子褪了，按着他的病腿，搞男人最熟悉不过的小型运动。

被翻了过来药不然没有哪可躲了，开始还硬是僵着脸维持了会儿那副游刃有余的面貌，大约十几下之后便拿手挡住上半张脸，喘得像害了急症。

我握着他膝弯向上一寸，可能是多年练武的缘故，他身上肌肉分布均匀，多余的肉也就大腿和屁股上有点，动得剧烈的时候被肌肉牵着颤，给矜贵的药二爷平添了些不可言喻的旖旎感。

继续弄了几十次，他里面总算放松了些，不再勒得人头痛。

细滑的甬道裹着下面的二两肉，顶到哪都软得不得了，这阵子忙的脚不着地，性这种事太久没沾，现今竟不合时宜的品出来点爽利。

药不然和我情况不同，明明是他凑着过来，身上也动了情似得透着红，前面儿的性器却半挺不挺地歪在大腿根上，更像被人强迫了，浑身上下透着可怜劲。

我闷着头往深了顶，蹭过某个位置，药不然兀地抖了一下，嗓子深处腻哑地哼出一声。

仿佛是也察觉出不对，他赶忙把这声收了回去，不自在地蹭了下床单。

我下意识照着那个位置操，狠狠地碾过去，药不然抽搐般哑叫了一声，手扶着我的胸口，脸上以肉眼可见的速度蒙上一层红，急急道：“别，别，慢着，大许……靠！”

这时候说什么都像欲擒故纵，况且药不然嘴里的话大半都不值得信。

我把他的腿拉得更开，动作愈发没有分寸。

药不然的手攥住了我胸前的衣服，五指泛白，在经受什么巨大折磨似得紧皱眉头，脖子上的青筋凸出，衬得上面艳红的手印更加刺眼。

他半张着嘴，像快要窒息似得，急促地吸着气，唾液沾染在唇的内侧和嘴角，鼻尖人中上覆了一层的汗。

我没停下胯上的动作，压住他的膝盖，慢而重的一下下凿在要命的位置上。

精准致命的酸麻回荡在身体中，腿上和被强行开拓的痛在快感的麻醉下轻飘飘的。

药不然颤个没完，身前的性器在一瞬间便挺立起来，随着后面的顶弄，一张五官深刻堪比混血的脸生生被逼到近乎失神，眼角通红，睫毛上的汗珠一个个往下滚。

我没见过药不然这幅样子，昏沉的脑子登时烧得不剩什么，在绝对的欲望下，本能主导全部。

我加快了操弄的速度，药不然被我顶得撞在床头上，不知道疼似得哼也没哼，只伸手去摸身前总算彻底勃起的物件，用手掌拢着撸动。

我一根一根把他的手指头掰开，摁在床上，稍稍拉高他的腰，用的力度比先前还大，只求进得更深更重。

性器剐蹭着脆弱的肉道，最为要紧的位置被毫不留情面地鞭挞，药不然在我操了第一下的时候哑着嗓子骂了句脏话，后来话便再也接不上，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声接连不断地从嗓子眼里碾出来。

他叫得不加掩饰，我也沉浸其中。

荷尔蒙的交缠下，所有真相和阴谋都被掩藏在角落，只有炽热的肉体交缠。

药不然垂着眼睛，现在看起来比喝了酒那次更要狼狈，打了发蜡的头发塌了个彻底，被汗打湿后分成几缕黏在额头上，头发下是变了味的标志五官，无一不红通通、湿淋淋。

再向下是起伏不断的胸口和下腹，耻毛下的性器挺立，顶端渗出大量稀薄的前液，顺着往下流，时不时顶得幅度大，那上面的汁水还要溅在小腹上，沿着腹肌的形状在灯光下闪着亮。

乳膏经过这么长时间彻底融了，黏腻地化成汁水裹着交合处往下流。

我从床上随手抓了点儿被子靠垫往药不然腰下垫，半跪在床上把他的胯拉高，好迎合我的动作。

位置调整好了肏得更加方便，药不然自若的神色被消磨殆尽，大腿紧紧靠在我腰侧，像是没劲儿般的把脸侧在床上，汗珠沿着头发丝滴在床单上，洇出一团水渍。

我压下他的病腿，让交合处暴露在灯光之下。

这个姿势过于扭曲了，药不然用小腿勾着我，被禁止抚摸自己的手撑在我的小腹上，五指似在用力推着要慢些，又似乎在催要更重。

长久的摩擦后甬道被性器摩擦的滚烫湿润，拍打声一声比一声高，带出的乳膏黏糊糊地积在腰下的靠垫上，仿佛是他后面被榨出了水。

即使心情再复杂，我也不得不承认这场性爱是酣畅淋漓的，药不然比我三十年里任何一个真实或是幻想中的情事主角都要让人头晕目眩。

快感在身体内不断累加，药不然承受不住般的拉住我的上衣往下拽。

我随着他俯下身，他便怕寒般的抱住我，拿发热的脸往我颈上胡乱的蹭，口中低低沉沉的说着什么，混乱的如同呓语。

我最受不了这套，低下头迎着去亲他。

穴肉里敏感处被磨得肿烫，药不然抓着我想在抓着一块浮木，濒临崩溃时含糊地叫了声“许愿”，连名带姓，说完闷闷地哽了一声，浑身震颤。

我卡他的胯狠撞了几下，药不然神魂失守，叫也叫不出，搂着我脖子的手软得滑了下去，在床单上徒劳地抓了几下，下身刚射够了的性器再次流出来一股半透明的精水，极为不雅的摊在下腹。

我射在了他最里面，估计是要好一会儿才能弄出来的位置，今晚干的事全都荒唐，也不多这一件。

我喘了口气撤出来，拿了床边的手纸随便擦了擦，坐在床边整理衣服。

热情缓慢消退，我渐渐觉出方才的事多么不该。

药不然倒在他为我准备的床上，他要比我难收拾的多，浑身像是刚从水里捞出来，湿且热。

“我会找人来收拾。”

他恢复的比我想象的要快，从床上拎了衬衫套上系扣，甚至手指还在抖，一颗扣子要费上五秒钟。

我该调侃他一两句，不论是作为药不然，还是老朝奉的人，这时候逞个口舌之快都在情理之中。

他起身的时候不算很稳，左腿受力很小，这下真成了瘸子。

“药不然。”我叫他。

他已经穿好了裤子和马甲，手腕搭着件西装，把汗湿的头发向后梳。

他转头看我，眉毛挑起一边，故作轻松的神态甚至有点拙劣：“怎么着，哥们儿，上瘾了？”

我有很多事想问，踟蹰了半晌，像个哑巴似得没问出口。

我理应问点什么，现在不算最好的时机，但多半是最后的时机。

屋里很静，药不然整理好了衣袖，走了出去，将门锁轻轻扣上。

我颓然地倒在床上，隐约听见他在门外和人小声交谈，之后是一阵渐远的脚步声。

大致在许久之前已经注定了，我和药不然，注定要纠缠不清，分明是要一刀两断，却偏偏只能藕断丝连。

 

 

一切归于沉静，一场巨大的混乱和阴谋暗自潜伏，几个小时后，轰动了整个世界。


End file.
